The Parts we Play
by RayRay Logan
Summary: sorry i suck at summarizing, but basically it's Roxanne remembering why and when she fell in love with Megamind, please review, origanlly a oneshot, but my mind will not allow me to stop so enjoy!


Ok we all wonder what happened the first time Megs kidnapped Roxanne, but I have always wondered what happened after. So I went with it, here is the result. Megs might be a little Out of Character because I kinda imagine him a little darker when he was younger.

I own nothing!

Title: The Parts we Play

Author: RayRay Logan

Setting: Megaminds lab before the battle, and Megaminds cell, after the first Roxanne related battle between Megs and Metro.

~~~~~~MM~~~~~~~~~

Roxanne sat in the nursery of the hospital, rocking her newborn son gently, remembering the first time she had met her devilishly handsome husband. He had, of course, kidnapped her.

~~FLASHBACK~~

_What the hell? _Thought Roxanne, as she woke, _Where am I? _

"Sir, I think she's waking up._" _Came a gentle voice from above her.

"Oh, thank God. For a minute there I thought maybe we made the knockout gas to stronger and killed her." Came another voice from in front of her, his voice deep and warm. It was then that she realized she was blindfolded, but not gaged or tied up, simply knocked out and placed in a chair.

"Excuse me," she said in her politest voice "but would you mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Megamind jumped, before regaining his cool, "Minion, remove the blindfold." That warm voice had gone cold, like ice the words slid over her skin, and she shivered.

As the blindfold was removed, she realized she was in a warehouse. The windows had been blacked out, and the walls were covered in every manner of inventions, including what looked like design plans for something called an Ipod, but the strangest thing by far was the man standing in front of her. Standing around 6 foot tall, he was wearing skintight leather, a cap, and spiked combat boots, but the strangest thing by far was his skin, it was BLUE.

"Welcome to the evil lair, Miss Ritchie." Said the blue man, "Allow me to introduce Minion, my faithful companion, and myself…MEGAMIND, devilishly handsome, mastermind of all Villainy."

"Nice name." Roxanne said with a smile, enjoying the man's antics, and personality. "Mind telling me what going on?" But she didn't get the answer to that question, because at that moment, the north wall was knocked down, and MetroMan stepped into the building.

"That can't be good for the foundation or structure of the building." Roxanne commented.

"Trust me, it's not." Megamind replied, "I give this place 20 minutes and 15 seconds tops, before the east wall goes out and the whole building crumbles." His eyes sharpened, "Minion, please escort Miss Ritchie home. Miss Ritchie," he said the warmth back in his eyes and voice, "It had been a pleasure. I hope you enjoyed your kidnapping as much as I did." He voice held a deep suggestive note. He quickly whorled around to face Metro. (AN: no battle scene cause I suck at writing them.)

~~~MM~~~~

(still flashback 1 hour later.)

Roxanne sat in her living room where the strange talking Fish/Gorilla/Minion thing had placed her, and after much apologizing had left her. Strangely he had given her a plastic bag, explaining that it was a gift for the inconvenient of being kidnapped. _Well I might as well see what's in it._ She rationalized.

She reached forward and opened the bag, emptying the contents she stared at what was laid out before her, cataloged it in her brain.

1 blue, super soft, throw blanket. 2 sets of black, butter smooth, leather gloves. A watch with strange hands, and buttons on the sides. A pair of lightning shaped, blue earrings. A small model of Megamind. And her personal favorite a frequently kidnapped card, already initialed by Megamind.

_Silly man, _she thought, before laying down to watch TV.

She flipped though the channels later that night finally settling on the news when she saw the broadcast. The blonde on the screen was annoying and high-pitched, but her words made Roxanne's heart pound.

"_The super villain Megamind was captured and placed behind bars today by our resident super hero Metro Man, after he kidnapped college student, and Journalism Major Roxanne Ritchie shortly after her last class this afternoon, we can all sleep soundly tonight knowing that, for now anyway, we are safe from the blue monster known as Megamind. Roxanne was then flown by Metroman back to her apartment. _"

Angry at the so called Super HERO who had NOT flown her home, for putting a man in prison without even asking if the accused had done anything. Which, she supposed, he had, but that was beyond the point!

As she sat devising a plan, she noticed a letter sticking out of the bag. It had to be from Megamind, so of course she opened it.

_Dear Roxanne, _

_You, my dear, are an extraordinary woman. Truly an amazing person, kind and funny and sweet all the way through. I should probably explain why I am writing this letter, and I am terrible sorry if kidnapping you caused you any discomfort or inconvenience. _

_I shall start at the beginning. _

_Metroman and I have been rivals since we were in diapers and shuttled of our tiny dying planets. He plays the Hero and me the villain because those are the parts we have been groomed by fate and society to play. But we do not always enjoy it; well I do not always enjoy it. Drifting alone in this existence can be quite boring, as no one on this planet can match my cranium power. _

_Anyway, back on subject, when Wayne (That's Metroman real name by the way) decided he liked you, that was it, in his eyes your fate was sealed, you would be his toy till he grew tired of you and found a new one, but first he would have broken your spirit, sucked that amazing light out of your eyes and killed your soul. He is not the amazing man everyone portrays him to be. _

_I deeply regret having to involve you in our little game, but it was the only way I could protect you. You see a few years ago, Minion got hurt, it was the only time I came close to killing Metro, in his hospital bed we signed a contract, anyone involved in the game was off limits, Minion was off limits and so were his parents, and I have claimed you as my piece on this letter chess board so you are now off limits to him, except in the case of a rescue. _

_I know it may seem high handed and rude, but it was the only was I could protect you. Forgive me. _

_Signed _

_Megs. _

_~~~~end Flashback~~~~~_

Roxanne sat in her chair, rocking her newborn son, looking into the cradle holding her daughter, who waited for her father to arrive to take them all home.

She couldn't help but smile, the years of secret dating and false anger at Megs was finally over, he was the Hero, finally in the role he was born to play.


End file.
